la maldad del cisne negro
by Prissasagaritakehito
Summary: fan fiction mblaq real person fiction


Nota: este es un real person fiction que no tiene que ver con eventos reales.

Personajes. Lee Joon como el Cisne negro y una misteriosa chica.

Alternativos: Seung Ho, Mir, Thunder, G.O. Cheong Dung.

Era una tarde como cualquier otra se encontraban en un estudio de Ballete

¿No crees que te tomaste muy enserio el papel que hiciste en Saturday Night Live?- era la voz de Mir realmente divertido viendo las piruetas que hacía Lee joon en el aire.

Ah déjalo comento- G.O poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Mir, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado.

Muchachos ustedes no entienden- comentó Lee Joon- Esto ayuda para tener flexibilidad además de buena condición física y aquí hay muy bonitas chicas.

Pfff- comentó Seung Ho- Por favor Lee Joon-ah- llevándose las manos a la cintura- si somos Idols y tenemos chicas a montones.

Es que chicos ustedes no entienden, no es lo mismo las chicas del ballet, a las fans eso es diferente.

La cara de Mir fue de duda pensando en que si Lee Joon se había vuelto loco y miró a su vez a los chicos.

No crean que me voy a dedicar de tiempo completo a ser bailarín de ballet, además nadie sabe que me encuentro aquí solo ustedes lo saben- sonriendo de una manera muy picaresca.

Bueno chicos vámonos –comento Seung Ho creo que está por comenzar tu clase. Así los chicos se dieron la media vuelta y se fueron del lugar. Lee Joon esperaba a todas sus compañeras de clase con tanta expectación ya el sol se había ocultado eran como las 6 de la tarde y las chicas comenzaban a llegar al igual que chicos.

La Maestra no era ciertamente como él esperaba parecía de estilo estricto.

Hoy es su primer día y vamos aprender muchas cosas- fue lo que comentaría ella mientras todos los alumnos hacían una fila las chicas ya se habían fijado que había alguien conocido en el medio del espectáculo.

Las chicas voltearon y comenzaron a murmuran, el volteo y con una mirada tímida saludo. La maestra se dio cuenta y entonces voltearía a verlo.

No crea joven que por que está aquí y es famoso se le va a tratar con preferencia- comentó ella con una mirada altiva.

Lee Joon no dijo nada pero si se quedo pensativo por un rato, en lo que la maestra los ponía a calentar.

Habían pasado ya varias horas y Lee Joon se encontraba exhausto, la maestra sí que se había pasado en el calentamiento y lo había visto toda la clase de mala manera, recordaba las palabras –"Hay tu eres el niño que hizo comedia de algo tan serio como el Cisne negro"

Al recordarlo hizo una mueca y dijo- "No entiende lo que es un chiste, amo lo que hago y esto sería un plus".

-Vaya veo que te gusta hablar solo- comento una voz en la entrada de la puerta. Lee Joon se asustaría y voltearía repentinamente. –

Hola- comento el de manera tímida debido a que no era usual que a esas horas de la noche hubiera alguien en ese lugar.

Mientras tanto en el departamento Mir veía la hora en el reloj.

Oigan como que Lee Joon se ha tardado no creen- comentó él realmente preocupado.

Aish yo creo que anda haciendo de las suyas ya saben cómo es él- comento G.O.

No si es tarde, tenemos que ir por él – comento Seung Ho.

Y todos dijeron al unísono – Si como eres el líder tienes la responsabilidad de cuidarnos y de dirigir al grupo.

Lee Joon había estado platicando con la chica que era singularmente bella, sin embargo le llamaba la atención su pálida piel y sus labios color grosella. Miro su reloj dándose cuenta que ya era suficientemente tarde – Aish, tengo que irme nos podríamos ver mañana –Comento Lee Joon- se agacharía a recoger sus cosas y cuando volvió a incorporarse la chica ya no estaba allí como si se hubiera desvanecido, en eso escucho voces y unos pasos hizo que su corazón se agitara rápidamente.

-¡Vaya todavía estas aquí!- comentó Cheong Dung

Sonrió de una manera inocente como acostumbraba hacerlo, pero en eso reaccionó y les dijo.

No vieron salir a una chica por aquí- comentó el

No- contesto G.O mirando para todos lados – No manches es tanto tu obsesión de estar en clases de Ballet que ya hasta chicas ves de la nada.

Seung Ho puso cara seria y se dirigió a Lee Joon- Lee Joon-Ah, será mejor que…..

Ya lo sé, ya lo sé..- dijo Lee joon un poco molesto, en lo que dejaban el lugar.

La chica salió de las sombras del lugar en lo que no se reflejaba su cuerpo en los espejos de la sala de ballet- Parece que no se dio cuenta de que no hay reflejo sin embargo ella se había sentido atraída por él.

Al día siguiente Lee Joon volvería a ir a sus clases de ballet y si de cierta manera se sentía ansioso por volverse a encontrar con la chica que había visto en la noche. Se veía que estaba distraído en clase y la maestra pudo notarlo.

-Joven si no va a atender a la clase, será mejor que lo deje- comento ella con las manos en la cintura.

Lo siento- comentó él e hizo una reverencia.

Esa tarde le pondrían a una compañera para que él practicará los pasos de baile que tenía que hacer, la chica no era fea en absoluto dos centímetros más baja que él. Aunque la maestra no se sentía conforme le habían avisado de los altos mandos que él tenía que tener un papel en la modificación del cisne negro, también lo haría para que entendiera lo que era el ballet.

El había bailado parte de la tarde con esa chica ya había recibido también las reprimendas de la maestra, al haber terminado la clase él se había despedido como todo un caballero de la chica y ya se notaba que era tarde, no se había dado cuenta que había perdido la noción del tiempo de manera tan rápida. Se preguntaba si la vería de nuevo.

En lo que volvía a meter sus cosas a la mochila que traía de color negro, levanto la mirada y allí estaba nuevamente la chica, la cual le había dado un susto porque no había escuchado sus pasos.

¡Wow!- fue lo que dijo él con cara de espanto- No te escuché entrar.

La chica parecía tímida, Lee Joon guardo compostura – Sabes…..

Y en eso la chica ladeo la cabeza- Si me tienes que contar que la profesora te quiere para hacer pareja con el Cisne Negro- Lee joon se sorprendió.

¿Cómo lo sabes?- dijo él sorprendido de sobre manera, la chica se acerco lentamente a él.

Porque yo haré el papel- comentó ella dejándose ver más de cerca, en eso el celular de lee joon comenzaría a sonar. Sonrió y entonces le comentaría que esperara para tomar la llamada.

¡Lee Joon-Ah!- del otro lado de la línea estaba su manager.

¿Se puede saber que haces allí todavía?- comentó lo bastante enojado con él.

La cara de Lee Joon era de asustado, sabía que en cualquier momento estaría viendo a los chicos aparecer por esa puerta.

Cuando el volvería a voltear la chica no estaba –Aish- fue su expresión nuevamente agarro sus cosas y saldría corriendo del lugar.

A la mañana siguiente en el departamento se encontraban los chicos de mblaq y Lee joon se encontraba más distraído de lo que ellos consideraban.

Oye Lee joon-ah- comento Mir porque lo veía realmente distraído en lo que desayunaban en la mesa todos juntos.

Ha de seguro esta así por una chica- comento de manera picaresca G.O.

No comiencen- comenzó Lee joon a decir mientras era interrumpido por Cheung Dung

Si cuando te pones así es por eso haber, la chica es linda…-levantando las cejas.

Haber ya cuéntanos quien es la misteriosa chica con la que hablas tan tan pero tan tarde- dijo G.O.

Bueno ella será mi compañera en el cisne negro- fue lo único que dijo.

Ahhh y cuándo podemos conocerla- comento Mir, sonriendo mientras movía su comida para enfriarla.

Eso es lo raro chicos- comento Lee Joon- ella siempre se aparece al final de las clases cuando estoy solo y no la veo en las clases de entrenamiento.

¿Pero tan si quiera es guapa?- Insitió G.O. notando que Lee Joon se medio apenaba.

Vaya- comento Cheoung Dung- Creo que diste en el clavo.

En eso Lee Joon miraría su reloj –Aish tengo programa en lo que se apuraba a terminarse su desayuno, sabía que la noche tenía que volver a ese lugar ya que la chica lo había intrigado notablemente así que agarro sus cosas y saldría corriendo de allí.

Esa noche volvería al lugar donde bailaba ballet entro al cuarto pero parecía que estaba vació en eso sintió que alguien lo tocaba del hombro.

-Siempre tienes que asustarme así- fue lo que dijo Lee Joon.

Creo que esta noche será la noche en la cual bailaremos para mostrarle a la gente lo que realmente es el cisne negro- comento ella.

-Pero no vengo preparado- fue lo que dijo él en esos momentos cuando la vio a los ojos había quedado en una especie de trance. La chica llevo la mano a su rostro y he hizo que la agarrara de la cintura poco a poco ladearía él el cuello y ella clavaría sus dientes en él sintiendo un rayo eléctrico por todo su cuerpo poco a poco sintió desvanecerse hasta caer al suelo.

La chica se quedaría parada y él se desmayaría.

Esa mañana él se levantaría de su cama asustado y sudando y rápidamente se llevaría la mano al cuello.

En eso vio la cara de Mir y de los demás.

¿Te encuentras bien Hyung?- le comento Mir con cara de asombro.

Creo que fue una pesadilla verdad- comento Lee Joon limpiándose el sudor de la frente.

Supongo yo que si comento- G.O

Te dije que no te comieras eso- le comento Cheoung dung.

Estaba más que enojado Seung Ho- La próxima vez que quieras experimentar comida no lo hagas de ese modo te pusiste tan mal que te llevamos al hospital catatónico.

En eso sonrío- entonces todo fue una pesadilla.

FIN.


End file.
